Retelling the past
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: After battle with Madara uchiha, Naruko was betrayed and killed by her so called "friend". However Kurama and the power of all the 8 bijū's. Naruko was sent to the past. Back to her genin exam day. get back at one how killed her and also hoping she can change the future. FemNaruXmaleHarem. Sakura bashing story is base on Future walker by Namikaze princess
1. Chapter 1

Naruko didn't fight it and she gave in, letting the blackness swallow her whole. The last thing Naruko heard was "KIT HOLD ON! Kurama tried his best to push his chakra back into his Kit. Trying his best to keep Naruko alive, 'Damn you Madara, and you too fucking banshee sakura haruno. If I see any of you two again.

I'll kill you for this!' Kurama thought as the both of his and what little of Naruko's chakra warped through the seal. Kurama could hear Naruko's screams were deafening as Naruko's body felt like it was being ripped limb by limb; then being reattached then ripped off once again. Kurama had never heard Naruko scream in so much pain in his life. Not even with the beatings on his Kit birthdays. The pain soon became too much for Naruko handle before she passed out. "YOU BETTER STAY ALIVE KIT!" Kurama yelled as everything went black.

Naruko POV

Where am I...?

I feels so light… and So comfortable..

But also… So cold… 'Kit Wake up, please! If you don't we'll both, will die?' I heard the worried tone of Kurama. I opened my eyes only to see I was in a middle of a river as the stream wasn't flowing to fast so I could swim across the water and reached to a flat rock. As I climbed onto the rock, coughing out whatever water that was still in my lungs. "Kurama?" I said weakly in our mind link.

"Kit! Don't scare me like that." Said a worried kurama as he looked over his kit only to look down at her in worry. He almost lost her to Madara in that fight. But only for him to become even more worried when that fucking banshee sakura haruno. Try killing his kit.

"Kit can you tell me, the last thing you remember." Asked Kurama.

"I think so?" I said through our mind link. 'Sakura she... wanted to... talk … to me... after the fight with Madara she… try... to… 'The bitch had deliberately poisoned you.' kurama's voice grew into more and angrier. "But it seem me and my siblings saved you but also it seem we. Were sent back in time I think." Said Kurama as My eyes wide when I heard that as I looked at my reflection on the water. I raised a shaking hand. And my reflection did the same. They touched. Holy shit.

What stared back at me was an innocent young girl of twelve, with long golden hair, large blue eyes and rosy oval face. Was back to my 12 year-old self. For minutes I lost in thought, as my blue eyes shimmering with cold, dark gleaming.

"What are you planning to do, Naruko-chan?" asked kurama as he smiled in seeing the dark gleaming in her eyes.

"Well, since we're back to the past, I can change thing, many things, and this time, I won't be a blinded fool."

Kurama stood silent. Naruto continued. "I want to make them feel bitterness, I will make those traitors feel every bitterness that they can taste in life. I will never offer them any of my heart, for even if I did they'll still they'd betrayed me." I'll only let those who I know that won't betrayed me, into my heart."

My thought where cut short when I heard "Naruto!"

"Naruto! Are you there?"

Naruko perked up, then soon recognized her Academy teacher and two ANBUs.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Iruka asked as he jumped down to the slippery rocks and approached to the kid. "You haven't come to genin test, and I was worr..." Slurring the end of his sentence the chuunin froze in his place, staring at the girl in front of him. Slowly, his jaw began to be dropped, his eyes almost popping out from its sockets...

 ** _Time skip to hokage office_**

The Sandaime massaged his temples as he stared blankly at the girl in front of him. What the hell happened to you Naruto? Thought the sandaime. "You.. Found him.. I mean, her like this, Iruka?" asked the Sandaime.

Iruka nodded, his eyes wearily watching Naruto. Contradict to the shocked and worried atmosphere of the other two, Naruto was calmly sitting on the chair, her head tilted little to the backward.

"Naruto." Clearing his throat Sandaime called. "Can you remember what had happened?"

Jiji.. I'd never thought I will be able to see you ever again. I thought as I Sighed inwardly as I looked up and blinked innocently. Naruko...my real name is Naruko, Hokage-sama. And how I ended up like this. Is that I was always a girl. My father place a seal on me to change my gender into a boy for a while." I said as I noticed that Hiruzen had a shock look on his face when I said my father. I guessed he is wondering in how I know who my father is. I thought as I continued in telling them in what happened next and how I ended up in the river. It was all done by a group that served under the civilian Council.

Seeing the anger expression on the hokages face. Brighten my day knowing that those bastards in the civilian Council are going to get it. Even though they didn't really do anything but they don't need to know that. I thought as I looked at the Hokage.

Hiruzen moved his eyes onto the Academy teacher. What Naruko had said is true." "Her father plays the seal on her to change her gender to make her look like a boy for the time being to protect her." But what we had seen for far in how treated Naruko when she was Naruto. Guessing the treatment she be getting if she went as herself will be much worse." Said Hiruzen.

Iruka nodded, he had not much things to say, for he neither had any idea on the matter nor was able to catch what was going on.

"Naruto... I mean Naruko.. Are you ok?"

I tilted my head little, then smiled. "Yes, Iruka-sensei. I'm not really frightened, or shocked." I said with one of my sweet and caring smiles.

Iruka blushed at the rather charming smile completely forgetting that she was pretending to be a boy this entire time.

Sandaime sighed in relief. At least Naruko himself..no, herself seemed okay on this.

Iruka turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, do you think Naruko can take genin exam today? I mean.."

"I can, sensei." Naruko interrupted in a firm tone. "And jiji I would also have a word about my father." I said making Sarutobi flinch and nod his head.

Well done kit. Now you'll be living in father compound rather than that crap hole of apartment you used to live in. kurama said as he smiled know that Sarutobi is going to pay for lying to her. Like hell has no fury like a woman scorned. Thought kurama as he smiled seeing what will happened next.

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _POV_**

 ** _Namikaze Clan Compound, Main Gate._**

"Wow, that's so amazing" said Naruko as she looked at the gates and was in complete awe, they were even bigger than the Sarutobi Compound. They consisted of 2 giant toads holding to long sword that made up the gate. As kurama could only nod his head in agreement.

Naruko placed the key in the lock and a seal, appeared on the forehead of the toads and they lifted the swords to make an opening. Naruko smiled as she walked toward the main house.

"oh Naruko I need you to make a shadow clone." Kurama said as Naruko did what she was told. After making a shadow clone Naruko watched in awe as the clone become taller and his hair turn from blonde to blood red and the whiskers on his cheek marks become more dense and once where ocean blue eyes are now crimson red with black slit where the pupil should be. Wow kurama you look amazing said Naruko as she looked at the fox demon who she sees as her father figure.

"Thanks Kit." kurama said as he offered his hand to Naruko who he sees as his daughter


	2. Chapter 2

**_Namikaze Compound, Main House_**

Naruko and kurama walked to the main house that was huge, it had 9 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms a huge library full of history and all types of jutsu, a training dojo full of every weapon you can thinks of. It had a huge kitchen, a big living room. Naruko went to master bedroom, and started to unpack, she changed into her pajamas, that kurama somehow bought for her, along with new clothes and no more orange.

when she went to place her clothes in the closet she saw it was full of jounin clothes that belong to her mother and father there was even her father's long cloaks with flame at the end, some were white with red flames, others were red with black flames but the one that caught her attention was one that was black with purple flames at the end. She smiled as the moment I turn Jounin your mine" thought Naruko as she placed his clothes in the closet. As she smiled and pulled one of her father's long cloaks with flames at the bottem. That was black with red flames at the bottem. As she ran to her mother sewing room. As Naruko began sewing the Kenji of Demon Kitsune on the cloak along with picture of the kyuubi no Kitsune in attacking position. Smiling at her work naruko ran out of the sewing room to look for Kurama.

Naruko POV

I found kurama in the kitchen. He was about to cook dinner as I ran up to him and smiled. "Hey Kurama." I said as I looked at him while hiding the cloak behind me. "Yes what is it Naruko?" Kurama said as he looked at me curiously. "Here I thought you would like this." I said as I handed him the cloak. Kurama looked at me and then back at the cloak as he smiled when he saw the Kenji, of Demon Kitsune on it along with his picture. "What a wonderful give Naruko." Kurama smiled as he hugged me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Your truly the daughter I always wanted." Kurama said as I could do was only smile brightly and hugged him once more. I told Kurama that I was going to look around the house some more. Hmmm, now let's see where I can set up my work shop." I thought as I looked around to find a big room for to start making my own puppets, after seeing the use of puppets in battle. Somehow I managed to get the Scrolls for puppet Ninjutsu at how to make puppets from lady chiyo and also the Forbidden technique the human puppet technique. Before coming to the passed and what kurama had told me I even have the other 8 bijū's chakra. Allowing me to use their techniques such as Shukaku Sand manipulation abilities. Matatabi's Fire Release, Isobu's affinity for Water Release, Son Gokū's Lava Release, Kokuō's Boil Release, Saiken's affinity for Water Release and I can also use Soap Bubble Ninjutsu., Chōmei's wings, it can emit blinding powder and has the ability to fly., Gyūki's can supercharge it, creating one many times its own size for much greater power can also produce ink to blind its enemies or form ink clones to seal them., and lastly Kurama's Wind and Fire Release nature transformations, being able to generate twisters and breathe fire.

But I have to keep it all a secret I don't want the council to find out. That I have the other 8 bijū's chakra so they can use me as a weapon or a breeding machine. I thought as after about 10 minutes of looking I found the perfect room; it was a big room with no windows. "This will do just fine," said I as I took out a scroll, opened it and poured some chakra into it and out came about a hundred scrolls dozens of wooden body parts weapons.

"Well better get to organizing," I said as I did a hand seal and 20 Naruko's clones came out and started organizing stuff. "You Guy's do this I'm going to go check out the library". I said as walked out of the room.

I and went to the library. In there I saw rows and rows of jutsus. A big row was mark "Ninjutsu" and had Justus's for every single element [fire, water, earth, wind, lightning ect…] another row was marked Genjutsus and had many scrolls full of them from simple genin Genjustsu to Kage level. There were other row's marked history, Fuinjutsu but the row's that got my interested again you could never be sure when learning the basics can be very helpful. There was the row's marked Summon Contracts and my father's personal jutsus.

I smiled when I saw this yes! I thought as I walked over to the first one and saw 3 big scrolls on top of each was a description, on the first was "Namikaze clan summon: Phoenix", on the second said "Uzumaki Clan summon: Dragons", and the on the third it simply said "tiger Summoning contract". Hmm I wonder I thought as I ran towards Kurama.

"Hey Kurama am I still able to sign the Kitsune Summoning Contract." I asked as I looked at kurama. "Why yes you can still sign the Kitsune Summoning Contract." he said as He knows that I no longer hold the Toads Summoning Contract. Why are you asking Naruko?" Kurama asked as I looked at him with a smile. "I found the Summoning Contracts for the Phoenixs, Dragons, and tigers." I said with my smile getting bigger when I saw Kurama's eyes widen. When I said that. "Those are three out of five of the strongest Summoning clans in the world." Kurama said as he looked at me and smiled and it's a good thing that the Phoenixs, Dragons, and tigers are close friends with the Kitsune summoning clan. So I don't see the problem with you signing all four of the Contracts." Kurama explain. As he perform a couple of hand signs once he was done the Kitsune Summoning contract appeared.

I smiled as kurama handed me the Kitsune Summoning contract and told me to sign it with my blood it's the exact same way as I done it with the toad's contract. I nodded my head as we both walked outside to the back yard. While two of my clones went to get the Summoning Contracts for the Phoenixs, Dragons, and tigers.

In his backyard I started signing the Kitsune Summoning contract first think it's only fair. Once I was dong signing the contracted I began to do hand seals then slammed my hand on the ground and yelled "Ninja Art summoning jutsu" suddenly a giant puff of smoke appeared. As both mine and kurama's eyes widen when the smoke cleared up there standing in the back yard was a giant 8 tailed fox. Not even close to kurama's full size. But still he was huge.

The fox looked around until he spotted me and kurama his eyes widen and said "Kurama-nii?" Kurama nodded his head and smile and said "it's good to see you Otōto." "it's good to see you too Kurama-nii it been years since we last saw you." The fox said as I was confused. "umm sorry to interrupt this family reunion but who are you?" I asked looking at the fox. "Ah please forgive me for my rudeness my name is Akihiro I'm the boss of the Kitsune Summoning clan unless kurama-nii wants to take his place as the boss once again. And also it's a pleasure to meet you our new Summoner Naruko uzumaki Namikaze." Akihiro said with a smile and I smiled and said "it's nice to me you too Akihiro." As we both look at Kurama as he sighed as nodded his head "very well I'll become the boss once again I'm guessing the job is too hard for you Otōto." Kurama said with smile as Akihiro rolled his eyes but smile none the less. "Good I'll be telling the rest of the clan kurama-nii and it good to see you once again." Akihiro said as he disappear in a puff of smoke.

I smiled and looked at Kurama as he just smiled back. "Ok now let's sign the rest of these contracts." I said as Kurama nodded. After signing the rest of the summoning contracts that performing the necessary hand seals and yelled out "summoning jutsu!" Three Giant puffs of smoke appeared showing three giant summoning animals all seem to be the bosses of they're clans. All three looked down at me as the dragon smiled and said "ah Another Uzumaki…Hahaha I was wondering when one of you would come along" as I looked at them in awe.

Greeting young one. My name is Tōshirō king of the dragons, said the now name Tōshirō. As I looked at the other two bosses. Hello Naruko uzumaki Namikaze my name is Tsunayoshi, leader of the Phoenixs. Said Tsunayoshi as he looked at me with a small smile. I smiled back as I turn to look at the last boss. "My name is Kyoya the King of the tigers, as it seem we were all summoned here meaning that you signed all our contracts along with the Kitsune summoning contract." Said Kyoya. I nodded my head as I looked at the three bosses. "Good before we can agree to let you become our summoner you need to pass a test." Said Kyoya as I nodded my head and looked at the three bosses with determine filled eyes.

"Ok Now Naruko look into our eyes and lets us, see if you're worthy to summon us and our kind." Kyoya said as they looked into my eyes and saw no malice.

"You're a kid that has had a hard life but when I see into your eyes I see no evil…you pass our test," said Kyoya with a smile as all of them disappeared.

I smiled as Kurama rolled the Summoning Contracts as we both head back inside. Kurama went back to the kitchen to finish up making dinner as I went inside,the library I walked over to the summoning row and place the Contract back in the shelve and went to my father's office. No it was my father's but now it's my office. In the office I sat in very comfortable chair as I laid the scroll with the Human Puppet on the desk and started reading.

"Wow this is hard it's going to take me awhile to learn all the step's plus I need some bodies to practice on." I thought as I could smell the food Kurama was cooking form up here.

 ** _Time skip next morning_**

3rd POV

Naruko grinned at herself in front of her mirror. Smiling as she looked at herself in her new clothes that kurama had got for her. She was wearing a white battle top kimono along with a red skirt with black leggings stockings and her black Shinobi sandals she was wearing a black scarf a blood pattern trickled on the bottom along with her forehead protector sewn onto the scarf that was wrapped around her neck. (Think of Ririchiyo of Inu x Boku SS in her battle outfit. The high waist skirt and tucked in kimono type top are adorable but without the mask and horns.)

Smiling she picked her newly bought brush, and combed her long, soft golden hair carefully. "How do I look?" She asked with a smile as she turned around to see a smiling kurama at her door. "You look amazing kit. Way better improvement than that horrible orange jumpsuit you used to wear." Kurama said as walked closer to Naruko as he place his hand on Naruko's cheek and smile now Naruko. I want you to be careful ok. Kurama said with a smiled, Naruko smile and held kurama's hand "I will Otōsan that a promise". Naruko said as they both walked down stairs to eat breakfast.

Naruko thought for a couple of moments, considering about the plan she'd concocted during the whole night. Going back in time meant that she knew what would be happening before it actually happened. So technically she had a chance to change the future, including pre-crushing those who're gonna hurt her in the future. With every means, she'll crush them.

She won't kill them that early. Life can be so painful, and the death will be so welcomed.

And the means, will be very, very amusing.

 ** _Mean while_**

With a crash the door to the classroom crashed open and two girls struggled to get inside. One had pale blond hair and blue eyes and the other had bubblegum pink hair and green eyes.

"Goal!" The two cried out simultaneously as they finally managed to scramble inside.

"Looks like I win again Sakura." the blonde said haughtily.

"Not so fast Ino my foot beat yours by one centimeter." The pinkette countered.

"I don't think so."

A soft cough interrupted the two girls. "Excuse me." Turning around the two looked into the dark lenses of Aburame Shino's glasses. Their reactions were distinctly different. Tossing her hair over her shoulder Sakura walked away without saying word (total bitch). Ino's response was much friendlier.

"Shino." She exclaimed warmly and gave him a quick hug. "Ino." he responded quietly. Only someone who had known him as well as she did could have picked out the faint smile in his tone.

"So hey what happened to Naruto. He wasn't even here yesterday. Do you think something happened to him?" Ino asked concern visible in her bright blue eyes.

"I would not worry."

"That's it? Don't worry. If he messed up he'll have to repeat the year again. Again!" yelled out Sakura. Walking past her to his usual seat Shino crossed his arms and sat down, looking out the window he responded quietly. "He never fails to surprise me."

Hearing a commotion the two turned to see Sakura and several of the other girls fighting to see who would sit next to the class idol Uchiha Sasuke. "Hey I'm going to sit there!" With a shout Ino joined the scrum as well, thoughts of Naruto forgotten for the moment. Shino watched the never ending battle for the coveted seat disinterestedly.

"So where's the dead last?" An arrogant voice drew Shino's attention away from the lively catfight that was going on a few rows down. Tilting his head up he looked up and nodded to Kiba who had just entered the classroom. Shrugging he turned his attention back to the fight.

"Whatever." Kiba walked off to sit next to Shikimaru and Chouji.

"Hey guys." A soft, rather pleasant female voice suddenly called from the doorway, stopping all conversation as all heads turned to see who it was.

Standing in the doorway with her arms crossed was a total stranger. Her sun-kissed golden hair reached up to her waist, and her slight mesmerizing deep blue eyes were resting upon the kids. She was wearing a white battle top kimono with a red high waist skirt along with black leggings stockings and her black Shinobi sandals she was also wearing a black scarf with a blood pattern trickled on the bottom along her scarf with her forehead protector sewn onto the scarf itself. That was wrapped around her neck. A small reddish orange fox was on her shoulder. The whole classroom was silence.

All the Girls started to glare at this new girl with hostility. They were feeling jealous in how the new girl looked she was beautiful stunning. She can even attract their precious Sasuke-Kun. As for the boys... Boys. Almost half of the boys dropped their jaws, some starting to salivate at the sight of the splendid girl. "Who is the new hottie?" Chouji mumbled, his mouth half-filled with chips. As for Shikamaru he was silently scrutinizing the new girl. Kiba was the first to make an approach. He stood up, and strode toward the girl, and opened his mouth with a most gentleman-like manner. "Hello. May I know who you are?"

Kiba blushed when the girl tilted her head a little and smiled. "Aww I'm kind of hurt you can't recognize me Kiba-kun?" Naruko said while Kurama yipped in agreement but truth he was saying "you better not try to get close to my kit mutt." "Huh?"

Murmurings rose among the other kids. "Does Kiba know that girl..?" A tensed silence stretched out in the classroom, until Shikamaru suddenly stood up, exclaiming. "Na... Naruto?-!"

"WHAT?-!" Everyone nearly jumped up. Kurama whimpered in in the sudden crease of volume while trying to hide himself in the Creek of Naruko's neck. Naruko let out a playful giggle. "Sorry guys. Did I surprise you by my real self? And my real name is Naruko."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruko POV

"Thi.. This is real you…and your...name is ..n-Naruko?" Kiba questioned with an unbelievable tone. "You're actually a girl?" Shikamaru questioned, standing in front of me. While I could hear Kurama growling at Shikamaru saying "back off shadow boy, you're not getting any closer to my kit." "Shh it's ok Kurama." I said as I pet his fur, while I smiled quietly. "Yes, this is real me. I'm actually a girl, I've been disguising as a boy for the whole time. To keep myself safe." I said as Kurama moved in my arms as I was now holding him like kiba does to Akamaru.

So the loud-mouthed, orange-wearing Naruto was actually a disguise! A loud thump was heard in the back of the class when one Hyuuga Hinata had just fainted. "Kami-sama.. Come here. We need to talk." Shikamaru said while shaking his head as he led me to a seat. While the other kids silently gathered around us save for Sasuke and his fangirls. I could feel that Sasuke merely stared at me from his seat.

"So you're really a girl, and was just pretending to be a hyper-boy up to whole this time?" Shikamaru asked while looking at me. I smiled and answered "Yes." As I nodded my head, as my crystal blue eyes twinkling. "But you had recognized me. I'm actually glad, you know." Shikamaru-kun I said while Kurama glared at him while seeming to enjoy when I scratch him behind the ear. Shikamaru blinked, as his cheeks beginning to turn into crimson.

Akamaru braked while wagging his tail while keep the urge to jumping onto my laps. Seeing how kurama is going to move or share. "Well... Naruko, I think I like this new you." Kiba murmured.

I giggled. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

 ** _3rd POV_**

"All right class settle down settle down." Iruka called as he entered the classroom. Soon the chuunin was welcomed by a flood of questions.

"Iruka-sensei! Is Naruto really a girl?" "And is her name really Naruko?"

"Did you already know that, sensei?"

"Why was she hiding herself?"

Iruka looked over the kids, then let out a sigh. "Well our Naruko is actually a girl and her name is really Naruko, as well as you can see it clearly. She had to be under disguise by Hokage-sama's order. You know, girls are exposed to more dangers than boys do."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"But now," Grinning Iruka gazed down at the kids. "Since she became an official ninja, she doesn't have to put disguise anymore. Now back to your seats!"

When the class had settled down he started speaking again. "First of all congratulations to all of you. Starting today you are all official ninjas. The results for genin exam are here: Top1. Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze…what …Namikaze?!" Iruka said in shock so was the rest of the class. I just smiled while Kurama was chuckling in seeing there shocked faces. "umm let us continued." Iruka said Top2. Sasuke Uchiha. Top3. Shikamaru Nara..."

"Wa.. Wait, Iruka sensei, there no way that Naruko-baka could get top1?" Screech Sakura. Making kurama whimper due to the volume of her voice. Naruko just glared at Sakura while comforting kurama. Iruka just nodded his head with a smile. "Wow, Naruko-chan. The real you are just amazing." Kiba whispered. Naruko just shrugged and smiled. "Alright let's get to the team assignments. So here is how this is going to work. You will be assigned to a three man team headed by a jounin sensei to form a four man cell. Now listen up I'll start by calling out the names."

Everyone became silent, eyes twinkling. I could feel some male kids glancing over at me I shivered at that. Sorry kids, but we won't be on same team. I thought with a grinned.

"Team 1. Will be…." Naruko zone out not really caring for teams1 through 6. Only for her attention to be brought back when she heard Iruka say team 7.

Team 7 will be… "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruko didn't show any reaction while Kurama was sleeping soundly in her arms. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura scowled, glaring at the blonde. The pinkette could not completely comprehend 'Naruto or Naruko who was actually a girl' fact, but still she was aware. The deadlast was prettier than her!

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's expression shifted into a happy smile. Sasuke silently threw a glance at Naruko. While kurama had one eye slightly open almost like a glare.

"Team 8 will Aburame." Shino merely blinked. Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata was still in her dismay. Her Naruto-kun was a girl named Naruko. And Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba let out a sheepish groan.

Team 10 will be … "Ino Yamanaka." "Chouji Akimichi." Chouji crammed his chips into his mouth.,"And Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru sighed lazily.

Naruko didn't really hear more because her eyes found the window again, and she let out a small yawn, signalling her tiredness. While petting kurama making the demon Kitsune purred in delight.

Iruka stopped for a moment to look at the blonde kunoichi, who drowzily tucked a strand of hair away from her face. With a faint smile, he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"After lunch, you will all meet your new sensei, who will lead your squad. Until then, class is dismissed." The students all rushed out to eat with their teams, but for Team 7, it was a tad different than the rest.

Sakura hopelessly looked for Sasuke, but he had already left to eat. While Naruko left to go outside to eat her home made launch that kurama had just for her.

 ** _Time skip after launch_**

Genins of team7 were only remaining in the classroom, waiting for their sensei to come.

The room was silence itself. Naruko was quietly sitting, reading some scrolls. While kurama was sleeping soundly on top of her head. Behind her Sasuke was seating motionlessly, his eyes fixed at the blonde in front. Sakura was watching Sasuke's every movements.

"..Hey Naruko." Sasuke finally broke the silence away. Sakura alerted at this.

Naruko put her scrolls down and turned back slowly without waking up kurama. "What is it, Sasuke?" Sauske shifted uncomfortably. Naruko was always a boy who tried to pick a fight with him. But what's this aura surrounding her?

If Sasuke hadn't known better, he would have said that Naruko was giving off the same vibe as the elder chuunins or jounins.

His eyes twitched. So everyone has been wrong about Naruko all these years…"How.. Did you manage to be top1 in genin exam?" He could barely make a question.

Naruko shook her head. She'd forgotten how... Young Sasuke had once been. It was a shock to see the child in place of the…But there was a still remaining innocence in the boy's eyes. Though hatred was also there, it wasn't as deep as when she saw him last time in her former life..

Never.. Again.. Let out a loud sigh and placed her hand under her chin dreamily, "I'm not a person you thought to be, Sasuke." Said now Smiling Naruko.

As she continued And how's that going for you? The whole I-need-to-bear-hatred-to-kill-my-brother mantra? Gotten any stronger lately?" she asked while gently picking up the sleeping Kitsune off her head.

"Naruko-baka! How dare you speak to Sasuke like that?-!" Sakura sprang up, livid.

Sasuke glared at Naruko. If it had been any other person who spoke out that words, then the person would surely have been crushed at the corner of this room already, nose bleeding. However with Naruko speaking about it Sasuke found himself strangely unarmed.

A silence flew for a moment. Then Sasuke finally blurted out. "..He said that I have to cling to hatred in order to beat him." Naruko raised her golden eyebrow. "That man just killed your entire kins. You're really going to trust what he says or are you just that stupid?" Naruko said as Kurama soon woke up and yawn and stretch like cat. Sasuke blushed. "I didn't think of it like that.."

"Besides, you came at the very end of the massacre. Right?" Naruko questioned "..Yeah." said a confused sasuke. "So you don't really know why Itachi decided to kill your clan besides what he told you?" Naruko explained. A perplexed look rose upon Sasuke's face.

Smiling mildly Naruto gave a quick squeeze on Sasuke's hand. "Then before you go off trying to kill him, first try to find out what really had happened maybe you'll find out the truth ." naruko sadi while kurama yipped in agreement.

Sasuke thought it over for a moment. He blinked. "But what about... my power levels?"

"You know," Naruko said while moving even closer. "I can teach you many things. Even without hatred, you can be powerful someone once told me to be truly become truly strong you must protect those who are close to you or most precious to you." Naruto said as kurama jumped on her shoulder and nuzzles her cheek.

Sasuke blinked again, feeling a pleasant scent of aroma from the girl. Strangely, he felt relaxed. "do you Agree?" Naruko whispered.

"..Yes." sasuke said almost in whisper. Meanwhile, Sakura watched the two with unbelievable expression on her face. How could Sasuke say yes at the deadlast's suggestion? Hell, the blondie dobe was a deadlast, a fool, who always had been trying to get Sakura's attention!

No, Sakura could not let the dobe take Sasuke away from her.

She had to do something.. Unknown to them the door slowly slid open, and when the door had opened wider. When they heard someone say "Yo!" they all turned around to see Kakashi. He gave them all a little wave.

"You're late!" Screamed Sakura. "My first impression of you? Hmm, I don't like you." He said, causing everyone in the room to sweat-drop on the spot.

The silver haired man locked eyes with Naruko, who smiled politely at him, making her eyes curl up a bit, causing his heart to flutter slightly. He didn't noticed how long he had been staring into her Sapphire blue eyes, but finally he snapped out of it and blinked.

"Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi poofed away, leaving the genin to get to the roof by themselves.

Naruko looked at her teammates and sent a smile before speaking up.

"Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

3rd POV

The three genin and plus fox were now sitting on the roof and watched as Kakashi looked at them and finally, after a long awkward silence, he decided to talk. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" He suggested. "But what are we supposed to say?" Sakura asked, looking totally confused. "What you like, what you hate, your hobbies, and dreams for the future." When Sakura still seemed clueless, Both Naruko and kurama glared at Sakura and she's supposed to be the smart one. Was the same thoughts of both of Naruko and kurama? "Why don't you go first, Kakashi sensei? So we can see how it's done?" Naruko said with a sweet smile. Kakashi tensed as he heard her voice.

It was a soft, melodic voice that could make you go weak in your knees. The expression on her face matched her voice well. She wasn't one you'd guess was a Kunoichi, but the fire in her eyes told otherwise. She was wearing a white battle top kimono with a red high waist skirt along with black leggings stockings and her black Shinobi sandals she was also wearing a black scarf with a blood pattern trickled on the bottom along her scarf with her forehead protector sewn onto the scarf itself. That was wrapped around her neck.

Kakashi stared at Naruko, a faint blush forming under his mask, and nodded. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like? What I don't like? I don't feel like telling you that. My hobbies? I have a lot of hobbies. My dreams for the future? Haven't really thought about that." Team 7 sweat-dropped as they heard his poor introduction. Well Naruko and kurama just rolled their eyes when they heard that. "Ok, then I'll begin." Clearing her throat Sakura began. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like.." She glanced over at Uchiha and giggled. "My hobbies are reading and shopping. My dream for the future is.." She again glanced over at Uchiha and giggled again.

Kami-sama, it's a fangirl. Thinking in dismay Kakashi yawned. "And your dislikes?"

Sakura pointed at Naruko who was sitting next to Sasuke while holding kurama in her arms. "Naruko-baka and Ino-pig!"

Both Naruko and Kurama glared at the haruno bitch. But smirked inwardly. I know, you never liked me during whole the four years together.. Don't worry, bitch. Your life will soon turn into a livinghell. "Isn't that right Kurama." Naruto said through mind link. "Yes kit I can't wait to see that bitch burn." Said kurama with a murderous Glee in his eyes.

"Your next emo." kakashi said while pointing at Sasuke, Sasuke just glared at him and said "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training and someone in particular. At the last sentence, he glanced at Naruko, who smiled slightly. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the raven haired boy, clearly noticing his glance at Naruko. I dislike weak idiots, fan girls, and my dream for the future... is resurrection of my clan."

Kakashi cocked his head. Hoh, so what about killing his own brother? Where did it go? Thought kakashi. Slowly, moved his eyes onto Naruko. "And you?"

"My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko." Her blue eyes half-closed as she spoke. "I like kurama, foxes, ramen, training, cooking, gardening, sewing, making puppets and reading. I despise people who betray their friends, rapist, fangirls and fan boys, pervert, and pedophiles. My hobbies are learning from new scrolls, training, reading cooking, sewing, gardening, creating new techniques and jutsus practicing in my kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu and creating new puppets a long mastering their techniques. My dream for the future is...to have a big family and have a lot of children. Naruko said with a smile while Kurama licked her cheek while wagging his tail. Both Sasuke's and Kakashi's hearts fluttered when they heard that Naruko wanted a big family and having a lot of children. They both had the exact same thought (I'll give you as many babies as you want Naruko) "that's wonderful Naruko ... Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

Kakashi felt his heartbeat speed up. He liked the thought of him having very hot sex with Naruko. Just by the thought of almost made kakashi have a nose bleed. "So now that we all know each other, let me brief you. Ahem you all passed the genin exam, which means you all have the ability to be genins. Now you have to pass my genin exam to see if you are worthy of being genins."

"What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It means that I will give you your final genin exam. Tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at 5 in the morning. I suggest you don't eat breakfast. Got that?" kakashi said.

"Yes." The three more or less chorused.

"OK then I will see you tomorrow." Waving at the three the jounin turned, and disappeared. Unknown to them that kakashi was watching them in a nearby tree., watching as Naruko stand up and picking up her small bag followed by Sasuke who held his hand out for her to take, making Kakashi's eyes narrow from where he was hiding as Naruko took it with a smile while Kurama was on top of Naruko's head. "Let's go, Naruko." Sasuke took Naruko's hand in his and started to walk away from Sakura, leaving her alone, Sakura looked at them shock as a tear ran down her cheek. "Sasuke-kun?"

While Kakashi walked home, his mind not leaving Naruko. He couldn't stop but think of her. Something about her made his guts churn around inside and his heart speed up.

 ** _Meanwhile with Naruko and Sasuke at ichiraku Ramen_**

Naruko POV

I smiled and greeted the old man and Ayame before ordering a large bowl of Miso Ramen and large bowl of beef ramen for Kurama, while Sasuke ordered a bowl of Ham and Tomato Ramen there a comfortable silence between us. I was happy because mine and kurama's ramen had just arrived. Blowing to cool it off, I picked up my chopsticks, broke them, and whispered a silent 'Itadakimasu'. I was about to shovel a large amount into my awaiting mouth while kurama dived face first into his bowl while wagging his tail happily, We would have continued eating until Sasuke spoke up. "…So…How, how are you going to help me become stronger Naruko?" He asked hesitantly, turning to face me.

Closing my mouth and lowering the chopsticks, letting a small smile grace my lips. "As I told you before, I'm going to train you Sasuke to make you into a powerful Shinobi." I said with a smile.

"You'll train me?" He repeated, not understanding.

"Yes sasuke I will train you, you see I was trained by someone really precious to me and he said to become truly strong. You have to have something precious to protect. It pushes you to the Limit knowing that you will do anything to protect this person or anyone that's close to you. No matter how many times you train or think you're strong there's always someone better and stronger than you. That's the challenge of being strong you need to constantly see if they're strong opponents to see where you stand if you fail stand up again you continue fighting. I wanted to help you Sasuke." After my little speech I smiled and continued eating my Ramen as I said "Tomorrow at five we'll start your training ok." Once I was done eating pay for mine and kurama's Ramen left ichiraku's. Walking down the busy streets of Konoha by myself, I was grinning. I could feel dozens of eyes following my every movements, boys, men and the occasional female gaping in lust as I passed. Kurama was sitting on my shoulder as I thought about the other jinchuuriki's are they ok or have they been captured by the akatsuki. By my train of thought soon drifted to when I took the Genin Exam yesterday, and how shocked Mizuki looked when I passed the test. Laughing, I considered if the moron would try to steal the Forbidden Scroll himself.

"There is a chance of him becoming a pedophile…" kurama said through our mind link, I was taken aback by Kurama's random thoughts. 'Hey, dammit! What do you mean by that?' Kurama." I said through our link. As I continued walking.

Kit, did you see the way he was eyeing you up and down? If he didn't still hate your guts, he would've ravished you then and there!" kurama said in a growled tone.

My eyes Widen in shock and disgust, as I suppressed the urge to shudder. 'Can we change the subject, I'm not in the mood to puke." "Come one kit we need to get home so you can finishes making your puppets and practice new jutsus that I have to teach you." Kurama said as I nodded and walked back home.

 **Time skip a few hours later still Naruko POV**

I was working in my work shop on various works of art, normal puppets. While clones learn new jutsus and work on chakra control exercises. My second puppet was a beautiful work of art, and even made the Sandaime and kurama whistle in awe.

The puppet was colored a white along with red, the puppet had with 4 angelic wings in total two on its back and other two on its head. The wings each contained 1,000 senbon needles dipped in poison. On the puppets 2 arms, it had a flame thrower that could generate an A-class Katon technique long with claws that cut through any kind of steel. There a sword strapped on puppets side that sword is one of the Uzumaki legendry swords that happened to belong to my grandfather. (Think of rahxephon ayato when become one, but it's a girl.) I smiled in seeing my Tenshi no megami meaning my angel goddess. She was truly a work of art. It was a truly powerful weapon. My third puppet was a walking death machine, literally. After all, I designed based on the Shinigami. It was dressed in a blood red cloak while wearing dark blue ninja pants and a dark blue shirt, it also had on a black cloak. It had long, grey, mane like hair, with two horns coming out of its forehead and it had sharp like teeth. It wielded a long scythe as a weapon. Its teeth were actually a weapon as well; for they were laced with poison and anyone unlucky enough to get bitten by them were in for a nasty surprise. This one actually scared Sarutobi and kurama when they saw it.

But first puppet I ever made one must powerful and my most favorite. Vincent Valentine. The puppet looks like his late twenties, and stands roughly six feet tall. He has crimson eyes and long black hair. He wears a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. Vincent's most distinctive feature is his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape Vincent's attire is black leather with several straps and buckles. Vincent wears a holster for his gun strapped to his right thigh, and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. He wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. The claws of the gauntlet where dipped in one of my most deadly of poisons.

Letting out a Sigh as I finished working on my latest puppet. I couldn't help but to smile in seeing him finally complete. Sealing him away in my right arm. As I said "I'll be saving you for a rainy day." I walked towards my room as my thoughts went back to the other Jinchuuriki's wondering if they're ok. I thought as an idea, popped into my head without thinking I ran into my office and closed the door and quickly ran to my desk. As I pulled out few sheets of papers while grabbing a pen as I started writing.

Dear Jinchuuriki,

My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, and I am 13 years old.

You probably don't actually understand why I am contacting you, so I'll tell you, I am also a Jinchuuriki, let's start with the basics.

A Jinchuuriki is someone who has a tailed beast sealed inside them, there are 9 of us, going from one tail, to nine tails.

I hold the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, my village is Konoha, and I have a little bit of information about all of you guys too, such as what tailed beasts you have, your names, and what villages you belong to. I made this letter so I could be in contact with you, us Jinchuuriki's have to back each other up right? We are all the same, that's what I believe, personally, I have been treated badly for most of my life thats until I dropped the mask I was wearing and that dumb disguise, for quite some time I was disguised as a boy to hide my true gender knowing females have it much worse than boys, I don't think any of you have been treated like royalty either have you? Ha, that would be the day but I know my village will try kissing up to me. When they found out I'm the daughter of the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. I was always alone.

only having Kurama with me that all changed when until my Sensei, Iruka, came looking for me when I was kidnapped that showed me that he really cares about me, now, I am a genin and have a team, hopefully they will warm up to me soon enough but I doubt one of the members in my team will like me due to the fact that I'm a girl and she's a fan girl who's after a certain boy on the team. At first I was terrified of meeting Kurama for the first time but over time he came to see me as his own kit, seeing how the villagers treated me. They beat me, tortured me they even go far is trying to kill me on my birthday. But he also want me to telling your tailed beasts, 'Hey, you all got sealed too? Losers I got the better host!', but I don't get why he is saying that, he got sealed in me too right? But that's what makes our partnership so much fun and it's also silly how He is calling himself a loser... That's so funny.

Well, I have to go now, hopefully you will send me a letter back, you will know how to when you get this.

So, see ya later, I guess.

From Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze

I smiled as I made 8 more copies of this same letter in an envelope as I summoned a few messenger Foxes, Dragons, phoenixes and tigers who helped me in delving the letters.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruko POV

I woke up in four in morning headed for the shower.

I stood in the shower for a good twenty minutes, allowing the scalding hot water to cascade down my body. Allowing the water to run down my face a moment, I turned the water off, grabbed my towel, and stepped out of the shower.

Drying off in my room, I picked out the new clothes I was going to wear today. I decided on a sleeveless blue hood shirt with pockets in the lower center, dark blue shorts, and some blue Ninja sandals. I carefully tied my forehead protector around my forehead this time. As I walked out of my room and saw Kurama in the kitachen. "Umm Kurama could you help me with my hair." I said as he turned around and looked at me with a smile and said "sure thing Naru."

Once kurama was done he had tied my hair into a high pony tail and handed me a box lunch that hold my breakfast and sasuke's. I smiled and hugged him and walked out the door as I could hear kurama "Idiots beware, retribution is coming," Kyuubi repeated out loud, an evil smile showing his sharp canines. As he was now on my shoulder. As Naruko took a bite of a rice ball that kurama had for her to eat on the way to the training ground.

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _POV with Sakura_**

 ****Sakura stretched her arms, closing her door behind her. Suppressing a yawn, she bit her lip to keep it in. Yawning, as she deemed, was such an ugly thing. And ugly things would not catch the right kind of attention from Sasuke. Bending forward to stretch some more, a yawn slipped past her lips, and she yawned again for good measure. Rubbing her face in aggravation, she adjusted her forehead-protector-turned-headband. Glancing briefly at the sky, she noticed how the false dawn cast a wan light over the sky, real dawn still an hour away. The sky was still black, resembling the color of Sasuke's eyes, she thought dreamily. There was a tiny, dull light on the horizon, a pale yellow in color. The yellow made her think of the dumb blonde and she scowled instantly.

'No need to get riled up so early in the morning,' She thought to herself, rubbing her eyes and walking down the street.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard a loud growling. Looking around frantically, she recognized it was her stomach and not some feral dog.

Rubbing her stomach mournfully, she continued on her way to the training ground. "I shouldn't have skipped dinner last night," She moaned to herself. "But it's whatever, I started this new diet last night that only allows me to eat salad once a day, and I wanted to look good for my Sasuke-kun."

Trying to stifle another yawn that threatened to escape her lips, she ran her fingers through her smooth, soft hair. Taking a lock of hair between her fingers she examined it critically for any spilt ends or other faults. 'I wonder if I should change my hair? I know Sasuke-kun likes long hair, but does he like it straight or wavy?'

Flipping her hair back over her shoulder, she paused in her step. 'Oh, shit!' She sprinted back the way she had come. She'd forgotten to apply make-up.(wow what useless girl)

Sasuke POV

I stood with my back turned to the front door, my eyes taking in the abandoned household I could see from my vantage point. To the left was the living room, and I only saw the vague outline of my couch in the inky blackness of my house? My kitchen was to the right, and I could see the soft glow of the time.

Four thirty AM.

Turning my back to my house, I yanked open the door and stepped out into the predawn light. My eyes adjusting to the small amount of light, I stepped forward and jumped onto the roof closest to my house. Looking over the vast regal emptiness of the Uchiha District, a look of longing flashed underneath my eyes. Shaking the thoughts of want away, I turned my back. And headed to the training ground. Arriving after the short sprint, I found Naruko already there. She sleeping against a tree, watching her chest rise when she breathed in. I walked towards her and tucked a little piece of hair away from her eyes, revealing her full face, and he let the tiniest smile take over my lips. Naruko soon opened her eyes and here was light blush on her cheeks. She looks cute when she blushes. I thought as I said "Good morning Naruko,".

"Hey Sasuke and good morning!" Giggling Naruko stood up. Allowing herself a few moments to stretch, and hearing the loud cracking of her back, Naruko spoke up again. "So, are you ready to start training?"

"Now?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms. "Yes now, sasuke." Naruko sdaid with a small pout on her face.

"But Kakashi is going to-"

"He'll be two and a half hours late. Remember how we waited for him yesterday? Trust, it's a habit of his." Mockingly smiling at me, Naruko hit my shoulder playfully. "So, ready?"

I thought over the invitation for a moment before allowing a smirk to remain on my otherwise blank face. "Let's do this. What will you teach me first Naruko-chan?" "Today we'll start with chakra-control." Naruko said while rubbing her hands together in a sinister manner, a small chuckle slipped past her plump lips. Naruko lead me to the wooded area behind the three posts staked into the ground.

Naruko POV

I and kurama were staring at something on the ground. So I poked it lightly with my foot, before I slammed my foot into its side. Flinching with a start, Sasuke shot his death glare at me, the glare intensifying as he noticed mine and Kurama's look of enjoyment. Sasuke was sprawled on his back, trying to regulate his breathing once again. Two hours of nonstop tree-climbing made him extremely exhausted. Through that feeling, however, another feeling quickly blossomed and overshadowed the tiredness. Accomplishment. He was grinning, realizing that all of this was worth it.

I looked down at him, blocking out the morning sun, and gave him a blinding smile.

"Well done sasuke," I praised, extending a hand towards him. Sasuke considered my hand for a moment, contemplating if he would take my hand. Face going blank for a second, Sasuke realized the large symbolism from the small gesture. He grabbed my hand, hauling himself off the rough forest floor.

"You're almost there Sasuke, but your progress is amazing! Being able to reach half of the tree in only two hours-" I trailed off, at a loss of words. While Kurama was yipping in an agreement. As I offered Sasuke a bottle of water. Sasuke eagerly took the bottle, gulping down the refreshing liquid and basking in my praise. He directed the conversation to me, praising me. "It's nothing compared to how you've already mastered it," Sasuke replied easily, thoughts drifting to the fact that he would be able to walk up trees with little problem in no time.

I smiled at him as I was about to speak when a large growl broke the silence. Looking at Sasuke's stomach, I giggled and unsealed the lunch box kurama had gave me this morning.. opening it I pulled out a few onigiri.

"Here, have some." I held out one to Sasuke, taking a bite out of my pork flavored one. As I gave kurama a bite too as he was wagging his tail. As he enjoyed his food.

"Kakashi said we shouldn't eat breakfast, Naruko." Sasuke said as He looked at me. A sly smirk appeared on my face as I chewed thoughtfully. "Are you sure? Kakashi suggested that we should skip breakfast, not that we couldn't eat at all." I said as I took another bite.

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _POV_**

Sasuke said nothing else as he took the proffered onigiri and took a bite. Soon he held a smirk as well. It was okaka and tomato onigiri, which was his absolute favorite. He briefly wondered how Naruko knew what his favorite food was, but quickly brushed it aside.

 ** _Few mins later_**

Naruko laid on the ground peacefully with her eyes closed while Kurama was sleep on her chest. Sasuke took a seat beside her and stared at her face, watching her chest rise when she breathed in. He tucked a little piece of hair away from eyes, revealing her full face, and he let the tiniest smile take over his lips.

He felt lucky to have someone like Naruko looking out for him he could even call her, his best friend, and she was lucky to have him as hers even though they only hang out for two hours. They now the best of friends and she was the closest to family had left and vice versa. He gently placed her head on his lap, looking down at how her eyes squinted together tightly. Sakura, seeing her longtime crush, immediately perked up, wiping away any traces of her momentary sleep induced stupor. But only for her hope to crash down when she saw when her eyes landed on the blonde she snarled in loathing. When she saw Naruko sleeping on Sasuke's lap.

Kakashi approached them while he scratched his neck sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way."

"You're late!" Sakura screeched, enraged at her sensei's behavior. She then began ranting about proper etiquette and how being on time showed respect and willingness to be at the place specified. While Kakashi didn't listen to her as his eyes then landed on the sleeping Naruko, who laid peacefully on Sasuke's lap, letting out quiet snores. His breath hitched, but he managed to cough, making Sasuke look up at him before shaking Naruko gently waking both Naruko and Kurama. The small fox jumped off Naruko chest as the blonde teenage girl sat up and rubbed her eyes drowsily before looking at Kakashi, who already looked at her.

"Sorry." Kakashi looked at her with a soft expression as she sent him an apologetic smile. "It's okay." He paused, watching how Naruko's eyes opened completely, and he felt drawn to her Sapphire orbs yet again.

He cleared his throat, awkwardly before turning to his new team. "Now, as for the test." Team 7 turned to him, listening to whatever the silver haired jōnin had to say. He held up two small bells. "Your assignment is very simple. Just take these bells from me. You have 'till noon. If you don't get a bell, you don't get lunch."

"So that's why you said not to eat breakfast!" Shouted Sakura, grimacing at the sharp hunger pang. Next to her Naruko and Sasuke shared slightly guilty looks while Kurama made small whimper, though underneath both Naruko's and Kurama's mask of sympathy was an evil joy at the pinkette's misery.

"There's only two bells, sensei." Sakura's expression was a cross between pain and confusion, the pain slowly winning out.

'Thank you, Captain Obvious.' Both Naruko and kurama thought bitterly, as Naruko narrowed her eyes a little. "Exactly, then at least one of you will fail and be tied to a post while watching the others eat. And also will be sent back to the academy." The two Genin widened their eyes in shock, will Naruko and Kurama merely rolled they're eyes.

"Scare tactics?" She asked bitingly, inspecting a chipped nail. Sakura and Sasuke glanced in her direction before turning back to Kakashi, who was currently inspecting the blonde before him.

"Uh, you can use any weapons, skills, and jutsu you know. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't be able to get a bell."

"B-but sensei, that's too dangerous! We could seriously hurt you!" Sakura shouted in bewilderment, green eyes wild and fearful.

Kakashi chuckled at the naivety of the pinkette. "When I say start we begin."

"Start!" He exclaimed lazily, face still hidden behind the book.

Dropping a smoke bomb at her feet, Both Naruko Kurama jumped away, the thick smoke obscuring her movements. Sasuke used the smoke to hide as well, rolling away to take cover in the trees. Quickly walking up one, Sasuke thanked Naruko repeatedly for helping him with the exercise. Naruko landed on the tree branch beside him, shushing him with her finger when he almost yelped in surprise. While kurama was on her shoulder looking at sasuke with an amuse look on his face.

Sakura, not knowing what to do, fled from the area. She ran towards the shrubs outlining the field, hiding behind a random bush. She was panting heavily and looking around for her precious Sasuke-kun. Not finding him in her line of vision, panic soon seized her movements. She stumbled through the bushes, calling out his name. "Why is he just standing there reading? Is this a joke?" Sasuke whispered to Naruko, a thick undertone of irritation flooding his words.

Naruko didn't say anything, instead eyeing the Jounin before her critically. 'I can change this test to my favor, since I know what happens next.' Kurama get ready Naruko said through their mind link as Kurama nodded his head and disappeared.

Kakashi soon disappeared out of the clearing.

'I could help Sakura from the mental turmoil she's about to go through, but…I don't feel like it.' Naruko jumped from the branch she was perched on, beckoning behind her for Sasuke to follow. She soon picked up the familiar scent of Kakashi, and followed it silently.

Naruko POV

A terrified scream tore through the air, making Sasuke and I flinch from the intensity. Stopping in our pursuit of Kakashi, Sasuke turned his piercing gaze onto me. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke said as he looked at me. I blinked. "I think that was Sakura." "Well should we help her?" Sasuke asked he looked at where the scream came from.

"No, because I have a plan. We need to distract him long enough for Kurama to get the bells I said as I looked at Sasuke. I can tell that Sasuke was slightly put-off by my disregard of Sakura, Sasuke harbored a look of doubt and that's when he noticed that my Fox is gone.

"Don't worry sasuke," I consoled, shaking my head, "She'll wake up soon. She just saw something…disturbing." biting my thumb and forming some handsigns. A large puff of smoke out my puppet the Shinigami. Sasuke looked at it, in shocked and bit scared.

I'll send shinigami to ambush him from the back. Then Kurama will swoop in and take the bells."

Sasuke nodded before him and I dashed out of their hiding place along with my Shinigami puppet close to me.

3rd POV

After tormenting Sakura, and enjoying it immensely, Kakashi Shunshined into the clearing the test began in. He was still holding the orange book, giggling every few moments. The giggling was soon replaced by a tired sigh, eyes flicking to the rapidly approaching chakra signature for a moment, before concentrating on his book once more. But one to jump back when giant scythe came Crashing Down in the same location where he was standing not just moments ago. Kakashi looked at who attacked him only to be in shock when he saw the death god stand there. Hearing the slight whiz of kunai zipping through the air, Kakashi lazily stepped to the side to avoid the barrage.

When suddenly the ground exploded behind him and an ANBU puppet rose out ready to strike Kakashi with his sword.

He pulls out a kunai and blocks the sword, and then he ducks as a scythe flies over his head, cutting off a few hairs. He jumps back and watches as the 2 puppets regroup. Only to jump back again when heard "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Making a ring with his index finger and thumb, Sasuke expelled the large fire from his mouth towards his sensei, who ran straight into the blaze, disappearing. The hot stream ignited the grass and tore out a crater in the dirt. Rushing forward, Sasuke covered his face with his arms and jumped straight through the lingering flames. "That was very impressive. You have a great deal of chakra for one so young," an amused voice called out seemingly from every direction. Whirling around, Sasuke came face to chest with Kakashi, whose book was held almost protectively against his chest. "You almost burnt my book!"

A kick slammed into Sasuke's right side, completely unexpected. When out of nowhere The 2 puppets then speed forward and slash and swing their weapons in his direction, Kakashi was hiding pulls out a second kunai and block both swings, and receive a double kick to the gut, knocking him back. But to only stop when they heard the sound of charming Bells fill their ears. Kakashi and Sasuke turned around to see Kurama Naruko's fox holding the two bells. As he ran towards Naruko jumping in the air as Naruko caught the small fox and smiled and kissed his forehead and said "good boy kurama, you got the bells for me and Sasuke." Naruko turned to Kakashi and said "Looking for these?" Naruto held up a pair of glinting metal balls, a mischievous smile on her face, a twinkle in her eyes. As Narko tossed one to Sasuke, and kept one for herself. Petting kurama who now was resting on Naruko's left shoulder. "Check inside your pouch," she stated, nodding towards the container. Followed by all her puppets.

Surreptitiously feeling inside his pouch, though he knew Naruko was watching him like a hawk, his hand only brushed against his Icha Icha, a few kunai, some medical tape, and some soldier pills. Never the bells. While we were fighting I had Kurama get the Bells from you. While me and Sasuke were distracting you in our fight. Sasuke use his Fireball technique while I use my puppets to keep you busy. While Kurama took the bells without you knowing. Naruko said, with a smile. As She resealed her puppets.

Sakura was still passed out on the ground when Kakashi and his two new students plus fox, found her. Kakashi shook her gently, not getting a response, before roughly shoving her shoulder. Sill not rousing the out cold Kunoichi, Kakashi nodded to Naruko. Naruko handed kurama to Kakashi as Naruko walked up to Sakura and yelled.

"SAKURA, SASUKE NEEDS YOUR HELP! INO-PIG IS TRYING TO TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Sakura woke with a start, gasping and bolting upright, before feminine fury seeped across her slightly pale face. "INO-PIG!" She screeched, startling the Jounin and two other Genin plus fox. "I'M GOING TO KI-" In that moment her eyes landed on Sasuke, and she promptly grabbed onto him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" She blubbered, taking in huge gulps of air after her little…lapse in sanity. "It was so terrible! You were bleeding so much, and you were broken almost everywhere with weapons sticking out, and I…" She gibbered on, unaware that no one was really listening nor really cared.

"Stop hugging me." Sasuke grumbled, using all of his strength to get out of Sakura's death grip. The silver haired Jounin turned his piercing gaze on all of them. "Naruko-chan and Brooder, and fox" Kakashi addressed, Kurama growled at him, "You will stay and have lunch. Sakura, I'm sorry but you will have to go back to the academy for another year. After lunch I would like your Ninja License and Forehead Protector so I can return the items," Kakashi said solemnly, though his eyes showed otherwise.

"But, but it's not fair!" She cried in despair, not wanting to let Sasuke and Naruko be alone.

"You passed out during the test from a weak genjutsu…Something an Academy Student could dispel. Also, I'm afraid you won't get lunch either, and I'm going to have to tie you to a training post." Kakashi grabbed the pinkette by her scrawny arm and dragged her to the middle training post, pulling out some rope and tying her there. While Kurama was laughing his ass of in seeing this.

Turning away from the silently sniffling girl, Kakashi held out two bento boxes. "Here is your food. Go ahead and eat, as you will need your strength." With a small wave he turned and began to leave. "Oh, one last thing." Turning his head, he glared fiercely at the two attempting to eat under the sudden wave of killing intent. "Sakura doesn't get any lunch. If you give her any food I will fail you two immediately. Do you understand?" once Kakashi was gone Naruto, completely disregarding her sensei's orders, unsealed her own box lunch and toward Sakura with the one kakashi gave her case kurama cooking taste soo much better than store bought ones. "Here, you shouldn't have to go hungry. Plus, starting a new diet drains a lot of energy, especially your kinds of diets Sakura." Naruko said with Venom in her voice.

"I don't need it!" Sakura hissed, wondering in the back of her mind how Naruko- 'The dobe', she stressed- knew about her eating habits.

Naruko stepped back, a mock hurt expression on her face. "Your loss…" she trailed off, backing up some more. But smiled as she saw Kurama yipping and trying to open her box lunch. As Naruko giggle in see how cute he looks when he trying open something a bit big for him in his small fox form. Having been eating his lunch quietly, Sasuke huffed in frustration. In one fluid movement he had put his chopsticks down and glared at Sakura. "Why are you being so rude to Naruko. she trying to help you, you idiot? Just take the damn thing and stop being a bitch." Sasuke said as he smiled in seeing Naruko feeding her fox how looks like it's playing tug of war with a piece of meat Naruko was holding

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura flinched at her idol's scold, a wounded expression overtaking her reluctance. As soon as she looked at Naruko, hate just manifested in her eyes. While Naruko was too busy playing with kurama as she thought 'I hate you too.' As she nastily, pushing the ball of rice in her face. Sakura rolled her eyes, the hate dissipating, then took a tiny nibble from the rice ball in Naruko's hand.

"YOU!" A sudden thunderous voice from above made Sakura yelp and Sasuke freeze. Naruko dropped the ball in her hand and letting go of piece of meat she was holding in her mini game of tug of war, thinking kurama who have one of his moods looked down at the fox who looked happy as he got the piece of meat from Naruko. "You disobeyed me." Dark, ominous clouds began to manifest in the once clear sky, thunder crashing, and lightning striking a nearby tree and setting it aflame. Amidst the roiling clouds a shape began to form, which morphed into the vague outline of Kakashi and his gravity defying hair. More features began to appear and sharpen until it resembled Kakashi's masked face. "Ninja who disobey orders are scum," the now identified Kakashi roared, his voice echoing all around. Waves of killing intent, much stronger than what he sent before, began radiating from its intense visage. "That means…"

"You pass!" As if it had never been there, the storm passed. The clouds went back to their peaceful white, the thunder and lightning ceased, and the inflamed tree was back to normal.

Kakashi stood before the Genin with a big eye smile and a peace sign.

"What?" Sakura squeaked.

"You pass." Kakashi repeated while looking at his students "I don't understand." Sasuke blurted out while Naruko stayed quiet while looking at kurama who was chasing his own tail. "Ninja who disobey orders are scums." Kakashi paused for emphasis. "But ninja who abandon their comrades are even worse than scums. You chose to help each other, and Sakura you chose to accept that help. That is why you pass."

Sakura cheered happily. Sasuke gave a smirk at Naruko. Naruko just smiled while picking up Kurama. "Well, that's for today." Making an eye-smirk Kakashi continued. "Tomorrow we'll start missions."

With that Naruko got up while holding a pouting Kurama and smiled "See you tomorrow, sensei." Naruto spoke up, her breathtakingly deep blue eyes shining gently. "Yeah, see ya." Sasuke waved his hand at his sensei. Waving her hand Naruto walked away, soon followed by Sasuke. Kakashi blinked. 'Hoh, what a surprise..' thought as he looked Naruko and sasuke walk away while not noticing Sakura murmured something like farewell before she quickly dismissed herself. She had to check her make-up and hair.

Naruko POV

I feel kurama chuckling when he saw Sasuke looked at the streaming water in front of him then back at me. As I was sitting comfortably on the rock.

Sasuke gulped before questioning. "Do you have any pointers Naruko?"

"hmmm, maybe few. Maintain a constant amount of chakra on your feet if you want to be able to walk on the water successfully. Unlike the tree, water is constantly moving. You'll have to account for that. "I said as remember what kurama told me when I was trying walk on water.

Sasuke nodded and tried it, only to fall straight into the water and jump out, wet and gasping.

I held back my giggles as I heard kurama laughing and saying. "He look like a rat who'd just escaped from the sewer." I looked back at Sasuke as he growled. "Don't laugh." he muttered. Nevertheless, he tried again…and again…and again.

Few mins later

"Hey Naruko, I think I got it." Sasuke said with smirk on his face.

I smiled as Sasuke who had indeed managed to stay standing upright on the water. I smiled and ran up to him and hugged "you did it Sasuke! That's amazing!" I said while I didn't noticed that Sasuke was blushing.

"Well that's for today. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke."I said as picked up a sleeping kurama who fill asleep about 30 mins go. "ya see you tomorrow Naruko-chan." Sasuke said as he picked up his bag, and cocked his head towards his home. "kurama." I said as I looked at the Small fox in my arms. "Ya kit what's wrong". Asked as he looked up at me. "Do you think the council will try anything now knowing who my father and my mother is?" "I have no doubt kit and it seem like your right here comes anbu." Kurama said. And in that moment anbu wearing cat mask appeared in front of me and kurama. "My lady Namikaze, your need at the council meeting". said Cat, "Thank you cat I'll be there shortly". I said as Cat anbu nod her head left.

3rd POV

Sarutobi has been having one hell of a day since, Naruko announced her heritage, and the fact the Civilian Council Demanded a meeting this evening. He know started to reflect on why he took up the Hokage hat once again after retirement. "I'm getting too old shit." he whispered to himself as he had to listen to the complaints of the honorible Civilian Council but to him he just had to listen to them bitch and bitch about thing not being in their favor.

"Order! Order!" he announced but no one could listen, well maybe the Shinobi Council. "It seems that you're losing you're touch Jiji." said Naruko in a whisper to the old man as she was still holding kurama who wanted to bite off the heads of the Civilian Council. As she took a seat in the chair beside the Hokage meant for the Uzumaki/ Namikaze clan which was why the Civilian Council were in an up roar. "So tell me Jiji, is this a democracy or a Dictatorship?" Naruko said while Kurama yipped in an agreement while saying "do something you old fool." with her peace said, Sarutobi felt that his pride as both a shinobi and the hokage wounded, that was when he finally had no more of the insults from anyone he was the hokage damnit!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PIECES OF HOWLING MONKEY SHIT!" he roared while adding KI into his voice making every single Civilian quiet down. "good now that you all have finally shut your blasted traps we can finally start this meeting."

"Hokage-sama, It has come to our attention that the Dem- i mean Uzumaki,Namikaze-sama has come into some new prospects that could help the village." said Yoji of the reprehensive of the clothing market district. "Yes she has, but what she has gain, can only be used thanks to her bloodline she gain from her family." the old man had said while giving misinformation to the man. While Kurama was still growling at that this fools.

"Could you give us an example?" said Rika of the representive of the food market district.

"Only she could." he said as he turned to Naruko. "Naruko my dear would you please?" Sarutobi said as he looked at the girl who he sees as his granddaughter.

"sure thing Jiji, will everyone please meet at training ground 9." said Naruko as she got up while still holding a glowering fox who wanted to kill everyone in that room, and left the meeting room.

-training ground 9-

"Now listen up, I will not repeat myself. So if you miss anything I say it is your own damn fault." Naruko said as she walked to the open area while placing kurama down on the grass. "Now, I would like start off with the basics. I will start off with the simple stuff, so not to hurt your little minds with big words or lengthy explanations." Naruko said as most of the shinobi council stifled their laughter, at Hidden insult that Civilian Council members have took at as consideration on their part.

"Now I can use four out of the five elements without hand seals." Naruko said as she brought forth a ring of fire, wind, water, and earth. That seem to float around her. "As you can see this, is the basics of my bloodline this give me a high affinity for Water, fire, wind, and earth. Much like the Uchihas were they start off with a level one, two, and then finally the third level. The same could be said about my bloodline."

"I also gained Sub-elements, as a level two." "Like Sand manipulation abilities just like the One-Tail, Ichibi. Naruko said as sand form underneath her into a sand cloud and lifting her in the air. As Lava rose from the ground and became a Lava dragon. (Think how the water dragon looks like).I also have Lava Release and the Boil Release that's only seen in Iwa. I can also use ink basic attacks too." Narutko Said. This made the Civilians' eyes become filed with greed at the thought of her sub-elemental powers, or that fact she could destroy an enemy village into nothing more than a smoking creator. They even thought of breeding a new batch of shinobis with her power could bring Konoha as not just a strong nation... but the Leader of a world empire.

Naruko POV

"Now listen up I'll agree to the CRA along I get to choose will be my husband no if an's or buts about it." I said as sand cloud lowered me down as kurama jumped into my arms. "Well its been a long day for me I would like to go home." I said as I looked at Sarutobi how nodded his head I smiled as I left in yellow flash. I smiled as I got home but only to stop when I saw my summons animals where wait for me form what I could see some scrolls were wrapped around their legs. I smiled as Kurama turned into his human form and said he was going to make dinner. I sprung up and untied the letter from the fox's leg.

As I quickly opened it and read it.

 _Dear Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko,_

 _My name is Gaara of the Sand, I am Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi, Shukaku._

I nodded to myself, seemed like the so-called bloodthirsty Gaara wasn't much of a talker, I didn't really care what others may say, they all had tough lives, Gaara must have had a terrible one.

I took the next one, and opened it.

 _Dear Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko,_

 _My name is Fuu I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Shichibi! I'm happy that there is someone out there like me, and there are another 7? Woah, didn't see that coming! I'm from the Waterfall village, it's really... Wet? But that's to be expected. I live alone, in a treehouse that I made for myself, it's actually pretty nice._

 _Well, I hope you reply back!_

 _From Fuu_

Fuu sounds cheerful, but I know under that cheerfulness she was lonely, Fuu was younger than me, so obviously! I would definitely do something.

I smiled as I opened the third scroll.

 _Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko,_

 _I am surprised you have contacted me, I am Yagura, Mizukage of the Mist village, Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, but I'm supposing you already know of my status since you knew how to contact me and your dragon knew where to find me, my Mizukage office._

 _My village and I have a bad reputation, but that's mostly my fault, so don't be fooled when you hear stories of the bloody mist, my village are currently fighting against rebels who don't want me to rule them._

 _Perhaps you will write back, and maybe we could all meet, all 9 of us._

 _Yagura_

Yagura definitely sounded... Formal? Yeah, formal, but he was a Kage, that comes with the job sometimes. He sounded alright, and that idea at the end didn't sound too bad, all 9 Jinchuuriki's meeting? It was a good idea.

I shook it off and read the last scroll.

 _To Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko,_

 _My name is Utakata, I'm not sure how you found me, I'm a missing ninja, so I'm not in my village, maybe it was the tigers sense of smell? I'm not sure, but I'm glad._

 _I knew there were more of us, but didn't know who or where, I usually travel in bubbles so if you see someone above your village in a giant bubble wearing a blue kimono, it's me. I spend most of my time actually running away from Hunter-Nin's and ANBU, it's hard I guess, but I'm used to it._

 _I guess that's the end of this short letter, for now._

 _Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Utakata_

I smiled, this was a good start, most of the villages were far away and it took long for my summons to travel, so maybe that's why the other four didn't reply yet.

But I was definitely writing back. I smiled as I took out a pen and paper, and started writing.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruko POV

Are you sure about this Kurama." I asked as I looked at kurama when he's in human form.

" yes kit I'll be checking out those bases that Orochimaru has hidden around the fire country I believe the main cause of the curse seal is in one of those hidden bases along with several other people that he has for experiments. I remember correctly you encountered a kaguya the last one of his kind he was suffering from a lung cancer. If I'm not mistaken if we can heal him and save those other people that are trapped for experimentation along with the one that's causing the curse seal. It's will help us ok in the future so kit you still think it's a bad Idea for me to head out." Kurama said as he looked at me.

I shook my head "no it's a good idea I think you should go and please make sure you're safe I don't want to lose you not again." I said as I hugged Kurama as he hugged back kit I'll never leave your side, that's a promise. Kurama said as he disappeared into the air.

 ** _Later on that Night_**

Naruko was standing near one of the many rivers that the hidden leaf has. As she looked at the moon as she was just wearing a plain white kimono as she began to sing.

 _Who's this?_

 _How did you get here?_

 _Are you the one I'm waiting for?_

 _I dreamt that you'd soon arrive_

 _I know that you are the one_

 _See there? The man with evil eyes_

 _He'll be the fall of all we know_

 _He's waiting for his time to strike_

 _But you can stand in his way_

 _I knew that you'd be sent to me_

 _I'll guide you wherever you may be_

 _There's power within our melody_

 _These songs will take you so far_

 _We will find the way to light_

 _Our world grows dark_

 _You will shine so bright_

 _Sages bless you through this fight_

 _The sun then will set and arise_

 _Things soon will get out of hand_

 _Darkness is bound to plague the land_

 _In you, I know that we will find_

 _The hero of our time_

Once she finished her song when she heard "Na-Naruko-chan?" A timid voice asked from the water's edge.

Naruko looked back, her eyes searching for the speaker. Pinpointing the small frame of a child, with spiky brown hair, she soon recognized Konohamaru.

'Oh my! Konohamaru…it's been years since I've seen you so…young.'

"Hey!" Letting a grin spread across her flushed face, Naruko waved her dainty hand at the small boy. "Konohmaru, how did you know.." Trailing off, she hoped Konohamaru understood.

"Everyone was talking about you actually being a girl," Konohamaru said nervously, as he looked at Naruko.

"Oh yeah." Smiling crookedly Naruko turned back, facing the stream. Konohamaru noticed how it didn't reach her eyes. "So..?"

Konohamrau nervously approached her, one hand holding a jar of jam, the other reaching out timidly to Naruko's shoulder. "I- onee-chan, what were you doing out so late?"

"Me?" She murmured quietly, seemingly lost in thought, a golden eyebrow arched. "I was just to see stars to night and I felt like singing. Konohamaru heard the smile in her tone.

A clumsy silence followed between the two. Naruko quite enjoyed it, letting it spread between the two. Konohamaru, on the other hand, felt helpless by it, like a gap was dividing them.

"Onee-chan. We.. We're still as usual, right?"

Naruko made no obvious movement, only tensing her shoulders slightly. The despair in the child's voice tugged at her heart, reminding her of how she used to be as a male. Shaking away the thoughts, she turned to the boy. A smile pulled up the corners of her lips, and she ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"Of course! Isn't it better to have an older sister to care like a mother, than a boss who was loud?" The smile reached her eyes this time, causing Konohamaru to blush and his eyes to shine in earnest.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah, I don't know why you thought otherwise."

"Because.." Konohamaru looked down in embarrasment. "Girls don't play with boys."

Naruko suppressed a chuckle. As she pulled Konohamaru to her lap as she closed her eyes. As she began to sing another song.

 _You will go, far away_

 _You will do great things be our saving grace..._

 _But only..._

 _Travel off you will find_

 _Room to spread out your wings so you can fly_

 _But without I..._

 _We all know you have to go_

 _We're not alike and now it shows_

 _This was your home, but you've outgrown_

 _The realm we can't provide_

 _Somethings near it's closing in_

 _Power that we fear is underneath our skin_

 _We're wearing thin..._

 _Travel off you will find_

 _Every tool to be the Hero of Our Time_

 _Just look inside..._

 _We all know you have to go_

 _We're not alike and now it shows_

 _This was your home, but you've outgrown_

 _The realm we can't provide._

Naruko stop sing when she and Konohamaru heard a gruff voice yell out "Konohamaru." made the little boy flinch. As Naruko held him close. "Gaki, what are you doing here?" Slurring his words together at the end, Asuma stopped advancing and just stared. At the site of Naruko holding Konohamaru who was sitting on her lap. "Good evening, Asuma-sensei." Naruko said with a smile.

"Good evening Naruko? Konohamaru its time to come home." Asuma said as he looked at his nephew. Konohamaru hugging her waist. He was clinging onto her, in fear and want, he couldn't stand on the water yet.

"What the-?" Asuma rolled his eyes at his nephew's childish behavior, staring at the scene in front of him. A little boy clutching an older girl.

Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder, Naruto cocked her head and stared at the Jounin.

Asuma found himself gulping. 'No, I'm thinking too much.'

 ** _Time skip_**

3rd POV

Sasuke, I'm on point B." Sasuke said through his mic.

A few days had passed and Team 7 was currently on a mission.

"Sakura, I'm on point C," Sakura said, receiving nothing but silence.

"Naruko?" Kakashi called through his mic, hinting a slight worry. What could have happened since she didn't signal her current position?

"Huh? Oh sorry. Naruko, I'm on point A, and I think the point with stating location is a little stupid." The bluntness made them sweatdrop.

Suddenly a shadow jumped, its eyes shining through the dark.

"Target's moved! Follow it!" Kakashi ordered to which they all jumped down and hid behind different trees.

"What's your distance from the target?"

"5 meters. I'm ready, just give the signal." Sakura said eagerly.

"I am ready too."

"So am I."

"Just give the signal."

"Okay, now!" With that, they all jumped from their spots to catch whatever they were after.

It appeared to be a cat and it apparently didn't like Sakura squeezing it so tightly, so it started scratching her wildly, trying to escape her tight grip.

"Does it match the description?" Sasuke hesitated and looked at Sakura, who was struggling to get it off her, before nodding.

"Yes, we got a positive ID," Sasuke confirmed. "Good. Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished."

"Here kitty kitty~" Naruko taunts, snapping her fingers. The feline instantly senses her homey aura and jumps into her arms, purring as she scratches behind his ears.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!" Sakura shouts, causing everyone's ears to ring because of the earpiece. Tora yowled at the noise, scratching Naruko's arm as he jumped away from her. "Shit," She hissed as her arm instantly began to bleed. A click of the tongue could be heard. "Language," Kakashi warns. Team 7 delivered Tora to its owner, who was an overweight lady that squished it even tighter than Sakura did when capturing it.

"Stupid cat. It deserves to be squashed!" Naruko sighed and shook her head softly.

"No wonder it ran away." Sasuke muttered. Naruko nodded silently before meeting the owner's eyes.

She released Tora and walked up to Naruko, who gave the lady a polite smile, the corner of her eyes bending.

The lady started squealing and grabbed the blonde girl before bringing her close to her chest, hugging the air out of her.

"Who is this cutie? I bet it was you, who saved my baby! Lord Hokage, please get this sweet little girl to catch my baby next time."

"Next time?!" Naruko's smile turned into a frown and she stared at her team for help, but Sasuke just smirked at her, actually being amused.

Kakashi did notice his student's discomfort, so he cleared his throat, gaining the lady's attention. Okay, I think Naruko has to return to her team now." The lady released Naruko, who stumbled back to her team, Kakashi catching her easily as she was about to drop to the sent him a grateful smile, making him smile nervously back, placing her gently back on the ground.

"Now then, for Squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks." The Third Hokage called to Squad 7 over the screams of the poor cat. "Among them: Babysitting the chief-counsellor's 3 year old.."

'I hate babies.' Thought Sasuke in dismay.

"Helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes at…"

"Can't we do more real mission?" Sakura interrupted, not wanting to do such thing as digging potatoes in front of Sasuke.

Kakashi put on a belligerent face as Iruka jumped out of his seat and started yelling at the pinkette. "You're still a beginner ninja! All beginners have to start with easy missions first."

"But"

Watching the scene Naruko smirked inwardly. She was dressed in a beautiful Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs, which has revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of Naruko's chest. These openings are held closed by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. What also closes the openings of this armor is a lighter and smaller white belt, which is wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Naruko's waist on the back and the sides. On the front, her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging down from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees, possessing jagged edges. Another cloth is also hanging down from the sides, held closed by the ribbon on her back. This cloth has a yellow border and is folded to the outside and split into multiple edges at the middle of the cloth, pointing away from Naruko's body. Naruko's legs are covered by light stockings reaching up to her thighs, and her feet have simple sandals. (Think of Erza Scarlet Robe of Yūen). Crossing her legs in her chair, she looked up at the adults with an innocent damsel's look. "But... I thought we could do a mission with some more... action..?"

Sandaime blinked, holding his pipe. "Naruko? You're still a recently-become genin. All beginners have to start with easy missions." "Yeah, but..." Slurring the end of her words Naruko glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat, not knowing why he was clearing his throat. "We want a mission at least something like... escort, maybe." Naruko continued, rolling her large blue eyes and pouting rather cutely.

Kakashi turned to stare at his students and upon seeing Naruko's expression, he began to chuckle.

Iruka gulped before he threw a glance at the scrolls on the third's desk. "Well I guess we have a C-ranked mission here.." said Iruka. The third blinked again. "Iruka?" said a shocked Sandaime. "Really?" Naruko's eyes widened happily. "Arigato, Iruka-sensei!" Naruko said as she hugged the man.

"Ah.. Well.. Yeah.. I mean.." Iruka began to sweat-drop, his hand scratching the back of his head. Sasuke's eyes twitched at the Academy teacher but did not speak otherwise. "Well I'd never thought of giving C-ranked mission to my students." Kakashi was the one who interrupted, his voice unusually serious. Everyone turned to stare at the silver-haired jounin. Naruko stilled and looked up. She knew that tone. She looked at her teacher and suppressed a wince. She knew that look too. "Ah..?" She winced, wondering what she'd done to warrant her teacher's ire. Kakashi was looking seriously pissed.

"Sensei?" Sakura muttered anxiously.

"What's the matter, Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked, also looking pissed. "Iruka-san," Kakashi said his voice hardening, "They aren't your students anymore. Do not interfere." Iruka glared at him. "I will interfere if I think that is what's best for my students Kakashi-san and think that you are entering them into this too soon!"

"Mind say that again?" The jounin raised his silver eyebrow, a growl escang from his throat. A tensed silence stretched out in the Hokage's office, freezing the three genin. What the hell? Then Sandaime broke the awkward silence away. "Kakashi, Iruka. What are you doing?" Both teachers nearly flinched, as if the some kind of strange spell that had been looming into them has broken. They both cleared their throats embarrassingly.

"Very well, team 7." The third picked up another scroll. Naruto allowed herself to breathe a small sigh of relief. She'd gotten the C-rank mission to Wave. Good. She then turned to her superiors and bowed at them. "I will go and pack my things. I will see you soon." Naruko turned around and started to walk, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist, making her turn around.

The others watched awkwardly as the two of them stared at each other, but didn't dare to speak up.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Naruko asked softly. Kakashi fought with his words, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Let me walk with you. My house is in the same direction anyways." Kakashi said as calm as he could, his mask covering his deep blush.

Naruko looked a little taken back by his suggestion, but nodded calmly. They walked out in direction of Naruko's clan compound.

As they walked there an awkward silence fell upon them. Kakashi glanced at her every now and then, but she didn't seem to notice. He watched how the wind blow her hair away from her head, revealing the shiny silver mark of her headband.

Finally she turned her head towards him, a curious expression on her face.

"So tell me, Kakashi, why do you want to walk with me?" Kakashi stopped breathing for a second before clearing his throat, surprised. well, my apartment is near your house and since you're my student and not a stranger, we might as well just walk together." He studied her face, looking for some kind of reaction before speaking again, "why? Is it bothering you?

Naruko shook her head. "Not at all. I was just curious."

They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, not caring that they already had reached Naruko's house. Naruko smiled and bowed "Thank you for walking me home Kakashi." Naruko said as she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you and rest our team at the gate tomorrow." Naruko said as she walked inside her house leave a blushing kakashi behind.

Naruko POV

I opened the door to my room only to see

4 of my summons were sleeping on the ground, I took the letters trying not to wake them up and started reading.

Hello Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko ,

My name is Yugito, I am the jinchuuriki for the two-tails, but you probably already know that.

I didn't think I would see a tiger cub outside my door, and ever since then Killer Bee (you know him right? He said that he got a letter from the Kyuubi jinchuuriki too) wouldn't stop talking about it, oh wait, he doesn't talk, he rhymes.

You should read his letter, I have determined that you will burst out laughing from is awful attempts to rhyme.

Okay, that's it for now, goodbye.

Yugito.

I remember that Yugito Nii and Killer Bee were in the same village, so they obviously knew each other and talked on a regular basis. I thought as I opened the next letter and grinned.

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko,

I have received your letter,

And I have to say I feel a lot better,

Knowing there was someone like me,

You might not know but I'm Killer Bee,

My friends call me Hachibi-sama,

But I make sure there's not a lot of drama,

Well, I gotta go bakayaro,

Talk to you later conoyaro.

Killer Bee

I felt my amusement spark up, this guy was terrible at rhyming! But he actually really tried! and It was so funny!

I shook my head in laughter and opened the next one,

uzumaki Namikaze Naruko,

My name is Han and I am Jinchuuriki of the Gobi, for all the years that I have lived, no Jinchuuriki actually tried contacting another, it was quite the surprise when I saw a fox at my doorstep with a letter strapped around its leg.

The Fox is the fact that you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you obviously, but I'm glad that you have contacted me.

Han

I smiled and nodded, that was Han, so onto the last one.

Dear Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko,

My name is Roshi, I am Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi. I live in the Rock country, so it's different from what you are living like in Konoha. I wonder how your Phoenix found me, I hadn't even been in the village until I am home from a mission and saw the orange Phoenix in my apartment.

Considering how you found me, I suppose that the other Jinchuuriki wrote back to your letter too.

Hope to hear from you again.

Roshi

I smiled. All 9 of us Jinchuuriki's. Were in contact. I thought with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait for this chapter I've been busy the last couple of months and I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise)**

Naruko POV

All 9 of us Jinchuuriki's. Were in contact. I thought with a smile. I quickly pulled out a scroll and started writing to Kurama and telling him that I made contact with all the other Jinchuuriki's, I even told him that I'll be going on my first C rank mission tomorrow also I even asked him about the updation on the locations of the base of Orochimaru. And I told him that I'm going to be taking my puppets to guard me while I'm on my C rank mission so he won't worry. Hoping he'll come back home soon. After writing my letter and giving it to one of my summonses and tell it to deliver it to Kurama once that was all done. I headed to my closet, then opened it and scrutinized the clothes.

Whistling I brought out clothes for tomorrow. Black sweater, dark shorts, arm protectors and black long kunoichi boots.

Zabuza and Haku.

It'll be really long time no see.

"..Urrgh."

Bowing down I clutched my head. The incident in Hokage's office today was not quite my plan. In fact, I did not actually intend to piss off Kakashi off.

"..But why did he look pissed?" Grumbling I went back to my sealing scroll. However, deep inside of my vain part told me that I knew it was coming.

"..."

Sighing softly and looked into the mirror again.

I began to wonder what Asuma is thinking about me right now. The bearded jounin looked quite irritated as he dragged poor Konohamaru and took left a few days ago.

He seemed angry.

Was it really an anger? Or was he...

No, I don't think so I thought as I went back to packing for tomorrow.

 **3** **rd** **POV with Kakashi**

"Yo~!" Kakashi called as he entered the Hokage's office.

"Oh Kakashi you're... early" Sarutobi smiled in surprise.

"Is this our client?" Kakashi asked ignoring the not-so-subtle jab from the Hokage.

"Yeah, I'm Tazuna." the old man in work-worn clothes said as he took a swig from a jug. "So you're Kakashi? I thought you'd be.. taller!"

Shrugging nonchalantly Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read.

"Don't let him fool you Tazuna. Kakashi is one of my best."

"Alright then. Let's get going. We have long ways to go." Without another word, the old man turned around and walked out the door. After Nodding at Sarutobi Kakashi followed him outside the door.

Together the two walked through the streets of Konoha. As they approached the gate Kakashi was pleased to see the gate still empty. He'd have time to read his book.

For five minutes Kakashi resumed his happy reading, perched on the flat stone beside the gate. And Tazuna waited patiently. The elder man thought of talking with the jounin, but upon glancing over the book the youth was reading Tazuna quickly brushed the thoughts away.

'So the so-famous copy-ninja is a pervert.' Sighing the client put out two glass bottles and handed one to the jounin. "Here you go."

"Ah, thank you."

Then the silence resumed again.

Kakashi was too absorbed by his hentai that he didn't notice a certain blonde approaching near.

"Hey, is that one of your students?" Tazuna asked, happy to break the silence.

Kakashi immediately closed his book as he saw Naruko walking towards them with a stranger Following right beside her. The person looks like his late twenties and stands roughly six feet tall. He has crimson eyes and long black hair. He wears a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. The stranger's most distinctive feature is his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, his attire is black leather with several straps and buckles. He was also wearing a holster for his gun strapped to his right thigh and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. He wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. To Kakashi, this guy doesn't sound like good news.

Naruko POV

I smiled as today was my first C rank mission quickly jumping out of my bed and walked to my closet and pulled out my outfit for today I decided to wore a white outfit with a long white skirt, a crop top showing my belly, and a red ribbon that went around the topmost part of my top that came together to make a bow. I chose to wear ninja sandals like tsunade's. once dressed I whipped out a pen and paper, Nami no Kuni was the Wave country, the hidden mist country! Kirigakure!

Meaning right now Yagura would be there.

I wrote down words quickly.

Dear Yagura,

Good news, I am going to go on my first C-Rank mission right now, and guess what? It's in your territory! We are heading for the Land Of Waves, to guide a bridge builder back to his country.

I don't know why, but I just wanted to tell you, maybe I will see you?

Just in case, I wear white and red, it's normal my style clothes, my hair is sunny blonde, I have clear blue eyes and my most distinctive feature is my whisker marks on my cheeks, three on each. I will be with a group, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, my close guard Vincent Valentine. Vincent looks like his late twenties and stands roughly six feet tall. He has crimson eyes and long black hair. He wears a red bandanna with his fringe emerging over it. Vincent's most distinctive feature is his red cloak, held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles. Underneath his cape, Vincent's attire is black leather with several straps and buckles. Vincent wears a holster for his gun strapped to his right thigh and pointed golden sabatons on his feet. He wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. and a stupid girl with pink hair.

Hopefully, I will see you, maybe it's wishful thinking, but I can hope.

From Naruko

I quickly strapped it on a fox's leg and it ran out, to send the letter to Yagura.

I smiled to myself and got my sealing scroll ready, standard C-Rank things, a change of clothes, toiletries, shuriken, kunai and wire, explosive tags and smoke bombs, and many more things which I had found.

I looked up and smirked, 'Let's get this show on the road.' I said as I unsealed Vincent as he looked ready for a battle. I smiled once as we both walked out of the house and head towards the gate.

"Good morning Kakashi-Sensei," I said as I walked to him and old man Tazuna.

"..Good Morning Naruko… who is your friend." Kakashi said as he glared at Vincent. "Oh, this is Vincent Valentine he's my personal guard he's been with me for a while now," I said as I looked at Kakashi. As I took sips of my juice as I rested my head against Vincent's arm comfortably.

"Cute kid," Tazuna commented.

"Are you our client?" I asked for the first time to the old man.

"That's right."

"cool," Naruko said with a smile as she looked around and said, "Oh, there's Sasuke coming."

Indeed the raven-haired boy was walking directly toward them. Well, Naruko's sun-kissed hair was like a neon-sign in everywhere. "Sasuke!" Naruko said as she waved her hand at him while still resting on Vincent's arm comfortably.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow as he noticed the girl's pose and glared at the man that Naruko was resting her head on. but quickly brushed it away and let a smirk rise upon his face. "Hey."

"This is our client. And the man I'm resting on is my close guard Vincent Valentine" Naruko's fragile hand pointed at the old man who was watching the boy with a strange amusement while Vincent not so much.

Sasuke nodded at Tazuna and Vincent. "Hello."

Kakashi reminded himself that he'd promised himself not to be surprised at the Uchiha's changes.

"So are we all ready?"

"Not yet. There's still one more.."

"SASUKE-KUN!" A happy voice of a certain pinkette made the Uchiha flinch.

"So you're the last one. Huh, don't look like a ninja much." Tazuna commented as he eyed the pink-haired girl up and down.

"Hey who are you!" Sakura shouted. "You can't talk to me like that."

"Sakura, he's our client," Naruko interjected.

Sakura turned to glare at the other girl. "I didn't ask you."

Naruko smirked as she used a small voice technique Allowing her to change her voice to any type. As she moved her chakra strings so no one can see them allowing Vincent to move his lips as Naruko began to speak but her voice was coming out of Vincent's mouth. "you stupid little girl he is the client and you're posed to be a ninja. you disrespect your client brings a very bad reputation to your village and I don't see that you're A Proper Ninja more like a self-absorbed Fangirl." he said in that dark and deadly tone.

Shocking the group for the first-time hearing Vincent's voice. "Troublesome girl." Tazuna shook his head.

"Vincent is right Sakura stop acting like a self-absorbed Fangirl and Let's go." Kakashi came up to the group. "Well, this is our client Tazuna, a famous bridge builder. Our mission is to take him to the land of wave, after that we'll guard him until he finishes a bridge there. So it's a bodyguard mission. Any questions?"

"None."

"No."

So team7 plus Tazuna and Vincent exited the gate, entering into the forest.

"Sasuke-kun.." Calling earnestly Sakura approached beside Sasuke.

Ignoring the pinkette Sasuke glanced over the blonde, who's walking in front of the group with Vincent while they looked ready for fight. Tazuna was behind Sasuke and Sakura, and Kakashi was taking a part of tail.


End file.
